The present invention is directed to an apparatus for stacking printed and bound articles, such as catalogs, and loading them into shipping containers, such as cardboard boxes.
Previously, after being printed and bound, catalogs were mechanically moved along a conveyor past a number of personnel who were seated adjacent the conveyor. As the catalogs moved past the personnel, they would manually remove the catalogs from the conveyor and place the catalogs into shipping cartons, which would then be shipped to the appropriate locations. This manual loading of the shipping cartons is unduly time-consuming and expensive.